memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Gift (episode)
Starfleet insignia When Janeway comes to visit Kes, she says something about a "Vulcan master" and "design of our Starfleet insignia" (indicating her combadge). If someone has the DVD, could you review this line? (I was in my "galley" and didn't hear clearly.) Sounds like a reference to the origin of the design. Kojiro Vance | Talk 15:14, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Janeway was speaking of Tuvok's meditation lamp and how Tuvok got it from a Vulcan master, "at double the price" when the master saw their Starfleet insignia. Nothing about the origin of the design, sadly. :( -- From Andoria with Love 15:18, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Listed Stardate Can anyone tell me where the stardate listed with this episode came from? I just watched the episode again and didn't really see or hear any reference to it. Someone associated 51008 with this episode's article, and it seems like an acurate enough number, but can anyone tell me where in the episode it was stated? – Foravalon 01:52, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :I believe it came from . -- Alan 11:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Quarks No, not the DS9 denizen. This episode gives the impression that Starfleet, or at least Tuvok, do not know of the existance of s. Was this episode written before the discovery of quarks? or was the writer lazy? MK 02:22, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Forum:In a Voyager episode, Kes says that she can see "beyond the subatomic". What exactly is she seeing, and where can I learn more about it? Basically what the title says. What exactly is she seeing? Please go into lots of detail and provide links. I am a major science/Star Trek geek. 13:02, July 18, 2007 :Well, I guess that technically, it's utter nonsense. Sub-atomic would be 'anything smaller than atoms', so there is by definition nothing 'beyond' that. What she meant was that she can see some very deep, fundamental (non-physical?) level of matter, that she can control with her mind. Presumably, this is a fairly common level at which non-corporeal and other super-powered aliens can operate? It may have something to do with the prevalent link between subspace and thought (static warp fields, perhaps the galactic barrier effects). -- Harry ''talk'' 19:09, 18 July 2007 (UTC) ::My guess - s in loop quantum gravity. Or perhaps string bits in string theory, which (I think) is basically what strings are supposed to made of when they move at close to the speed of light. A third idea idea: Space From String Bits (Charles B. Thorn, 2014, arXiv: 1407.8144) Of course, arxiv (at least the theoretical parts) is arguably a place where science and science fiction meet, so.. Jimw338 (talk) 21:52, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Removed Removed the following: * Chakotay's statement, that "For all we know, Annika and her parents were the first Humans the Borg ever assimilated", is counteracted by when some of the crew are assimilated before First Contact (although this was, of course, the result of time travel by both the Borg and the Enterprise crew members). Chakotay wasn't making a definitive statement, he was speculating, so it's unnecessary to comment on the truthfulness or accuracy of it. -- 31dot 11:56, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Main Image Why was the main image changed from this image to this one? The former image seems more representative of the episode's plot (well, half of it), and more easily recognisable than some special effects shot that could be confused with other episodes. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I changed the image to the current one, which was an unused image, because it shows the most important part of the episode, well...right before the most important part, without spoiling that moment at the top of the page. Also, I would say the shot is fairly distinctive, as starship hulls don't "ripple" all that often; or course, that's a matter of opinion. :) - 11:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You can barely see the effect in the thumbnail though. The more distinctive element to me is actually the Borg tech, which makes it look like a shot from . I think a shot of either Seven or Kes from this episode would be more appropriate. We can have the molecular decohesion image in the summary somewhere. But this isn't really a big deal. Just sayin' is all. ;-)– Cleanse ( talk | ) 12:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Quotes removed "Perhaps she's experiencing an after effect of some kind." "A reasonable diagnosis, for a security officer." ... "Store it in a Biostasis chamber. It may still be active. If you think there's a risk Mr. Tuvok, you can throw one of your little forcefields around the chamber." "A prudent security measure... for a doctor." : - The Doctor and Tuvok on Kes and later on a Borg implant. "So what's it like out there in Galactic Cluster 3?" "Beyond your comprehension." "Try me." "Galactic Cluster 3 is a transmaterial energy plane intersecting 22 billion omnicordial life-forms." "Oh. Interesting." : - Kim and Seven of Nine "We dropped out of... whatever it was we were in." : - Paris Removed per MA:QUOTE. -- 31dot 00:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC)